Tu amor incomparable
by Kumiko No Akasuna
Summary: "Simplemente se amaban, y sus ojos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo decían, no se podía ocultar, todos se daban cuenta, hasta Sasori… Como pudo ser? Como empezó este gran amor? Cómo la amistad se convirtió en amor?" DeiKumi


Nota: Si... como se ve en el titulo mi fic es cursi T_T pero… también es un poco Hentai jeje… habrá algunas escenitas llenas de amor acompañado de un poquito de intimidad entre dos personajes que son Kumiko (la hermana de Sasori) y Deidara Iwagakure, pero no son nada malo ^^ Ah y los dos son Akatsukis

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (menos Kumiko esa la inventé yo)

* * *

><p><strong>Tu incomparable amor<strong>

**..::Capitulo 1::..**

**Lo que comenzó como amistad…se convirtió en amor**

El la besaba y besaba… no podía soltarla y ella no quería que la soltara, y menos ahora que estaban teniendo un momento tan especial, lleno de amor y felicidad, simplemente se amaban, y sus ojos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo decían, no se podía ocultar, todos se daban cuenta, hasta Sasori… Como pudo ser? Como empezó este gran amor? Cómo la amistad se convirtió en amor? Se preguntaba Kumiko mientras Deidara le quitaba cada una de las prendas que llevaba puesta, pero lo más irónico, era que ese momento de pasión había empezado con una pequeña discusión…

-DEIDARA COMO PUDISTE..?- gritaba de enojo Kumiko

-Perdón, solo quería divertirme un rato Jajaja y si fue divertido verte caer al agua- dijo Deidara muriendo de la risa

-Idiota, si hubiera sido yo la que te empujara no te diera tanta risa…

-Hey cálmate preciosa, no fue para tanto…- se acercó a Kumiko y la agarró de la espalda empujándola hacia el -…además, tu no estarías molesta conmigo, cierto?- Le dio un beso que hizo que Kumiko caminara dos pasos hacia atrás y tropezara con una rama que hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo atrás de un arbusto.

Deidara y Kumiko comenzaron a besarse casi sin dejarse respirar y pegados uno con el otro, tan pegados que sus cuerpos se frotaban suavemente ocasionando placer en ambos, y así siguieron, hasta que anocheció…

-Deidara…como pasó esto?- preguntó Kumiko muy feliz

-Pues, no lo sé, yo creo que primero te aventé al agua y…

-NO DEIDARA…no me refiero a esto…- dijo incómoda -…me refiero a…como nuestra amistad se convirtió en, amor?

-Yo creo que fue en el momento en el que te conocí bien, en el momento en que te di el primer beso, en el momento en que te di tu primera caricia, en el momento en que te di tu primer abrazo, en ese momento fue que nuestra amistad se convirtió en amor, un amor incomparable…- la besa y le da un abrazo que no quiere que termine.

* * *

><p>Caminando por el bosque, con Deidara y Tobi ¬¬, Kumiko pensaba en la respuesta que le había dado Deidara, entonces escuchó que Tobi y Deidara estaban peleando, cuando no -.-…<p>

-TOBI…DEJA DE HABLAR YA, NO SEAS ENFADOSO..!

-Sempai, solo le estaba contando una de mis aventuras

-ME INTERESA UNA MIERDA SABER SOBRE TUS AVENTURAS, UN..!

-Deidara te ves demasiado estresado, (quien sabe porque), no te desquites con el pobre de Tobi, por muy idiota y enfadoso que sea- reclamó Kumiko

-Gracias Kumiko-san ^^

-No agradezcas Tobi solo es para que dejen de gritar- bufó

-Bueno, dejaré de gritar cuando este IDIOTA deje de molestar, un ¬¬

-Sempai, no soy idiota, solo estoy aprendiendo de usted las cosas que no se ^^

-Claro está que eres un idiota, un, si no fuera así no harías tantas preguntas estúpidas

-Sempai…

-Que..? ¬¬

-Olvidó decir "UN"

Deidara le grita a Tobi tantas cosas que Kumiko mejor decide irse sin que el dúo de Akatsukis se diera cuenta. Se fue caminando sin pensar lo más lejos que pudo y cuando se dio cuenta se había perdido. Estaba en un espacio rodeado de arboles donde el sol iluminaba todo el pequeño espacio en forma de circulo.

-Que lugar tan…solo…ah me quedaré aquí un rato, es bueno descansar- se quedó allí sentada bajo un árbol, pensando en cómo regresaría, porque obviamente no sabía cuál era el camino correcto hacia la cueva Akatsuki, pero de pronto y de la nada se quedó dormida. Después de un rato se escucharon ruidos que sonaban como explosiones, Kumiko corrió hacia dónde provenían esas explosiones y descubrió la batalla entre Sasuke y Deidara, y como siempre, Tobi estaba allí -.-, así que decidió entrometerse.

-SASUKE..!- gritó para llamar la atención del Uchiha

-Mira, pero quien está ahí, la chica que se hacía pasar por buena solo para investigar al equipo 7…

-No juegues conmigo Sasuke, soy capaz de mucho cuando me enojo

Y Sasuke lo sabía bien, el mismo había descubierto el verdadero propósito de Kumiko y también que era la hermana menor de uno de los Akatsukis, y de sobra sabía bien como era el carácter de Kumiko.

·

-Kumiko, dime algo…cual es tu propósito de estar en esta aldea..?

-Sasuke no se a que te refieres con eso de mi propósito…

-No te hagas la ingenua, lo sé todo

-Todo, a que te refieres con todo..?

-Se que eres un Akatsuki y que tu hermano también lo es, y también se que no estás aquí para ser un ninja del ANBU, tú estás aquí para investigar sobre todos nosotros, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, yo… y sobre todo Naruto…quieren el Zorro de Nueve Colas cierto..?

Kumiko no podía responder a sus preguntas, sabía que si decía que si, Akatsuki la eliminaría de la organización y de este mundo, así que ella sola decidió seguir caminando dejando a Sasuke atrás.

-KUMIKO RESPONDE..!- Sasuke corrió para alcanzarla y la agarró del brazo deteniendo por completo a Kumiko

Con la cabeza abajo y la voz un poco quebrada Kumiko responde a la pregunta de Sasuke –Eso…no te incumbe a ti Sasuke- se suelta de la mano de Sasuke y sale corriendo para que no vuelva a alcanzarla, Sasuke sale tras de ella pero no puedo hacer nada, ella ya había desaparecido, de alguna forma…

·

Deidara aprovechó la conversación que tenían Sasuke y Kumiko, ya que estaba distraído y atacó a Sasuke con su técnica C1.

-Katsu…- susurra Deidara, aunque no causaron mucho daño, ya que son una mínima explosión que no causa grandes heridas. Sasuke quita su vista de Kumiko al recibir el impacto y se percata de que Kumiko está detrás de él con una katana en su cuello.

-Es todo Sasuke, aquí se decide si vives o mueres…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez creo que me lucí o.o (no es por presumir jeje) yo creo que estuvo bueno, si tienen criticas o quieren que le agregue algún detalle al Fic dejenlo en reviews ^^ <strong>**Espero que les haya gustado n.n, el proximo capitulo será mas intenso (o quien sabe xD) bueno espero publicarlo pronto :) **

**Cuidense, Chau ^^**


End file.
